Setting the camp for the night/Foretelling the Curse of the Golden Master
Here is when our heroes set up a camp in The Overlord Returns. As the sunsets, Buck was using a few skeletons skulls for puppets. Buck: (as the first skull) They'll never survive, it's dangerous by day! (as the second skull) But it's even worse at night. (as the first skull) Plus the guide is a lunatic! (as the second skull) What you mean, Buck? Oh his whack-O. (as himself) I am not. (as the first skull) Totally bonkers! (as the little skull) And his feet smell. (as himself) Shut up! (as the little skull) You shut up! (as himself) Oh you little... (beating up his foot) Worriz: What'd ya know. He's strangling his own foot. Cragger: Hey, Buck. Shouldn't we get moving? Buck: (as the little skull) What!? And give Rudy a midnight snack? Not likely. (as himself) The skulls right. Take a load off, Chaps. We'll camp here. Now, who's hungry? (as the little skull) I am. (as himself) You don't need the calories! That night, Morro was getting conscious about the Overlord's undoing. Morro: If the Golden Master ever rises, it would mean certain doom to the entire LEGO Dimensions. SpongeBob SquarePants: How bad would that be anyway? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Acidicus? Acidicus: Do any of you want to hear about the Curse of the Golden Master? Po: Tell me! Tell me! Acidicus: Then everyone come closer. (spits and tells story) When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, deep in ground, he created the Serpentine. Since the first dawn, our elders knew of the Curse of the Golden Master. When he, who had the power equal to the First Spinjitzu Masters, would rise and unsure in the lights of the sitting suns. With no equal adversary, his power would go unmatched. His destructive rule will change the fate of the world. And he will not stop until every man, woman, and Serpentine are enslaved under his control. Patrick Star: I don't get it. Sid: Me neither. Tigress: Tell us more, Acidicus. Acidicus: The Serpentine tried to warn the land dwellers, but they wouldn't listen. They thought we were the enemy, though we were only trying to prevent the prophecy of the Golden Master's terrible reign. After the Great Devourer failed to scare the unbelievers below ground, it is we who retreated beneath the sun promising never to return. Even though if the end in uneditable. As the story ended, Po was confuse about the Golden Master. Po: Do you guys think the Overlord is the Golden Master? Skales: It's true, Po. And Lloyd is only the Golden Ninja. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, that makes sense now. Applejack: Tell me about it. Buck: If it's not Lloyd, then who else wants to become the Golden Master? Meanwhile at the Vortech domain, the Overlord was hatching an evil plan. The Overlord: As you can see, Vortech, once I have enough alicorn magic, nothing will stop me from becoming the Golden Master. Lord Vortech: Very impressive, Overlord. Nadakhan: You don't know the half of it, Lord Vortech. Clouse: It's the only dark purpose he has to rule Ninjago. The Overlord: What about my wife, the Preeminent, you found her? Master Chen: Mmm, no, sir. The Overlord: Well you certainly had no trouble finding the bar, did you? Master Chen: Not likely, Overlord. Fangerella: Let's hope she doesn't throw up at the bar again. Scaraton: But where could she be? Samukai: Ask Darkwing. As Master Chen searched, Darkwing pointed to where she is now. Master Chen: Look, here she is now. Then, Master Chen slurps his drink nervously as the Overlord slowly turns his head at him and gives him an angry look as Chen smiles nervously. The Overlord: Don't just stand there, Chen. Rally the others for a search for the alicorn princesses! Master Chen: Yes, Overlord! At last, all of the Overlord and Lord Vortech's servants begin the search for Twilight and the princesses. The Overlord: Hey, Preeminent, glad you made it to the throne. Are you alright? So, the Preeminent wrapped her tentacles around the Overlord for her love and affection. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626